


Lead by Thread

by GoneforLarries



Series: A Dom and A Diabetic [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Diabetic Zayn, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Foot torture, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, No subspace this time!, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sub Zayn Malik, Subspace, Type 1 Diabetes, clothespins, just using Zayn's body against him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneforLarries/pseuds/GoneforLarries
Summary: "'I don't expect blind trust. I do, however, expect diligent faith.”It was a phrase in their contract and Zayn never gave much thought to it. To him, it was more or less the same thing and he was okay with it. Liam could have his diligent faith and his blind trust.But there came a day when the difference between the two clicked firmly into place and Zayn could understand it now. They spent their time wading into the deep end in order to ensure that Zayn would never have to offer up blind trust. Liam made sure he had faith to fall back on when Zayn needed it most.TLDR; 7.9k of BDSM with a basic plot line of how much Liam and Zayn care for each other.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: A Dom and A Diabetic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Lead by Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkkkkkk..... sorta.  
> But for real, go stream Walls.

'I don't expect blind trust. I do, however, expect diligent faith.”

It was a phrase in their contract. It wasn’t legally binding, but it was a document they created together and signed so they knew explicitly, entirely, and without fail what they had agreed to. Zayn didn’t want to leave any lines blurry, and when Liam suggested the basic outline, Zayn felt at ease. It made enough sense, that phrase, when he signed it the first time. So Zayn hadn't given it much thought the following seven times they amended and signed the paper. Some things were added, others were taken out after some experimenting, but Liam always included it.

There came a day when Zayn actually recognised this controlled and diligent faith in Liam coming into play. A day when Liam had asked for an intense pain scene with essentially no advanced warning and what seemed to be limited preparations. There wasn’t a lot of information provided to him before hand, but Zayn knew Liam had some truly torturous images conjured up in his mind. Zayn always knew, however, that Liam, without fail, kept a watchful eye over him. The trust wasn't unwarranted and the obedience wasn't blind, rather informed and calculated. Zayn trusted Liam to lead him anywhere, trusted Liam enough that when he was asked to jump, Zayn would leap. Even when he was so far under that he didn’t cognitively process instructions.

Liam had sent a text asking for his numbers throughout the day and what his number was at the moment late one afternoon. Zayn was only twenty minutes from home after a particularly long Tuesday. He had been expecting Liam to follow him home about an hour later when he got the text. Zayn texted him the list of four numbers along with when he had measured them. Less than a minute after, there was a message waiting for him. 

**'If you're willing to be mine for the evening, I'd like you to go eat an apple - they're in the fridge - and set yourself up with a plug and your cage. The first thing I'll do when I get home is give you an injection. 4 units for the apple, 2 for correction based on your number now, and 1 for the stress you'll find yourself in during our scene. 7 total. If you're not interested, I'll be home a little late, need to stop at the gym first. I can bring home take away if you're not in the mood for cooking.'**

_Only 6 units please, I'm still trending down from the snack I had this afternoon at work._

**'6 units, then. Please leave your shot kit on my bedside table, yes?'**

_Yes, Sir._

A few seconds later:

_Did you have a preference on the plug I filled this hole with, Sir?_

**'Top drawer of my bedside table. Eat the apple first, please. Text me when you've been plugged and caged and ill let you know how I expect you to be when I arrive. '**

_Yes, Sir, the apple first. I will text you when I'm done._

Once Zayn told Liam he had finished the food, he put on his cage and worked the plug in nicely. The next text message told him to pull the breeding bench out of the closet and rest himself on it. Explicitly instructed not to strap any part of himself in, only to be draped over it. This was the controlled faith part. Zayn knew there probably wouldn't be a lot of directions for the night. Painful and rough, but it was more than faith that was keeping him in position, it was the trust that Liam had accrued after the past three years of knowing Zayn’s body intimately. Beyond knowing all the spots that drive him wild and which angle he liked the vibrator pointed in at. Liam knew how important it is to Zayn that he kept control of his breathing. Liam knew when the shakes in his hands are because of strain and when they were a product of low blood sugar. Liam knew Zayn, and Zayn knew the trust he had in Liam. 

Liam arrived home twenty seven minutes after Zayn had arranged himself over the bench. At least that was the best estimate he could make. No greeting. Just a sigh of relief and the sounds of some clothes being removed. 

'Six units, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Zayn answered.

Liam choose a spot on the outside of Zayn’s left upper thigh. He was rubbing lightly on the injection site when he spoke, "Tell me your rules while I get ready."

By those words alone, Liam had confirmed Zayn’s suspicions of how the night would go. Most likely short, more than likely painful. He'd probably get fucked at some point and it wouldn't be gentle. The lack of pre arrangement and the tightness of Liam's words meant more than Zayn could truly pull apart in the moment.

“Green is good, yellow is stop and readjust, red is release and wait for instructions. Purple is if something isn’t right with my blood sugar. If I’m gagged my safe signal is three snaps, you’ll ungag me and I immediately give you a word and we’ll adjust accordingly. Nothing good ever comes out of me ignoring my needs by not using my safewords. I speak when spoken to and I answer questions with words. If I go below 3.3 or about 16.7, we stop for the night. And there’s nothing wrong with needing to take a break or stop for the night.”

"Be sure to use them as needed, Darlin'."

The first time Liam closed their immediate line of conversation with those words, Zayn had been a little apprehensive of the scene in front of him. Now he took it all in stride. Liam took the time he needed to set up scenes- whether or not Zayn knew he was planning them. There was a reason for everything, even if it didn’t seem apparent to Zayn in the moment. 

The plug was pulled out with no warning and none too gently. Zayn was still gasping from the suddenness of it all when Liam pushed in. There were a few fleeting seconds of satisfaction for Zayn when he was in to the hilt, and then Liam was moving. Quickly and with no regard for Zayn’s comfort. Grunts were flying out of the both of them. There weren't any words spoken by Liam, nothing nice or calming. Zayn was a warm and stretched out hole for him to use. Their agreed upon parameters were met in almost every sense and Liam worked as hard and as quickly as he could without passing them. 

Liam felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he came. It was more than the satisfaction of a good orgasm, it was like he could finally breathe. For the first time all day that something was good. Zayn, laid out for him with nothing to keep him in place but the desire to be there, a cage locking his poor prick away. He was gorgeous. He was there for Liam because he wanted to be, and he was so good.

Unless he was making a point with it, Liam always came first when they were in a scene. Not always a source of pride for him, but the truth. Most times he allowed Zayn to follow, but today that ruined the point of what he was doing. Today, Liam wanted to be selfish. He wanted to take what he needed and leave the rest. Today, Zayn wouldn’t get the mercy of coming. 

The plug replaced Liam’s dick almost as soon as it was pulled out. A sigh poured out of Zayn, not quite a sense of calm, but an ere of completion coming through in it. 

'Thank you, Sir, for using this body as you see fit."

"Good boy." Liam answered, not entirely surprised by the remark of gratitude, but pleasantly endeared, "You're welcome."

Liam wasn't done. Not in the least of senses, but Zayn did deserve a little bit of a break from the onslaught and Liam wanted a shower to wash off the terrible day. Liam made his feet heavy as he wandered away. The shower in the ensuite started and Zayn could smell the candles as they were lit. It took a few moments, but Liam returned and fit a bell into Zayn's hand. 

"Give me a colour, Darlin'."

"Green, Sir."

"I'm going to take a shower. Do be sure to ring this if that changes, yes," Liam reminded.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

It wasn't often that Liam left the room during a scene, but when he did there was always a bell in Zayn's hand. A way to punctuate that he could still use his safeword, a reminder and an endearment. He was being left alone - a purposeful tool to remind Zayn that he is used at the convenience and at the want of his Dom. The bell was a tangible reminder that Zayn held all the power . 

Liam typically listened to the Top Charts on Spotify when he showered, but tonight he put on smoothe jazz. Probably in part because he wanted to be able to hear the bell. Probably in part because he needed to take the edge off of his night. It took Liam 30 minutes before he could loosen the rigid bend of his shoulders and the knot in his back. By the time he stepped out of the shower he had lost the clench of his jaw. He could look forward to the rest of the evening. 

"I have some rules for you, Darlin'," Liam instructed once he had redressed in pants and returned to Zayn's side, "I'm thinking some ropes up and down your arms."

Zayn shuttered at the drag of Liam's lazy fingers falling over his arms. 

"Please, Sir."

"I can't decide if I want a gag in your mouth, though," Liam pondered aloud, almost a question but not quite, "I'd have to leave one of your arms undone. But the way you'd be drooling round it just might make up for it. You're definitely going to be silent for the rest of the evening, barring safe words."

He was speaking as though it was a regular conversation, like he was expecting Zayn to answer back. But Zayn knew better than to fall into Liam's trap, especially when he was clearly into playing games tonight. The last sentence had been concrete enough, it was a command for the evening and there was not a question directly asked of him. Zayn knew better than to weigh in on the matter. 

"A gag would ruin the tie I have planned for you tonight, the whole evening really. Looks like you'll just have to keep that mouth of yours shut on your own," Liam said it with a sigh, like he was sorry that he had to go without the sight of it.

Zayn couldn't help but startle at the first touch of the ropes against his skin. They were thick and heavy as they were rested on the planes of his back. From the little bit Zayn could see and the weights he knew, it was probably the 4-strand, hand-spun silk. It tended to be what Liam picked for ties that took a while to complete. The rope was sturdy and easy to work with. It was solid but flexible, perfectly fit for arduous work. Something that made it easier for Liamto get lost in and Zayn to relax into.

Liam made a silent point of setting the safety scissors down next to Zayn's left shoulder. It was a promise, but Liam said nothing as he started tying. He began at the base of Zayn’s shoulder after the rope was anchored to the bench. The process was slow-going, but Zayn enjoyed the constant touch and seeing waves of stress roll off of Liam’s shoulders. 

The fuck as soon as he walked through the door was nice, the shower afterwards was almost better, but Liam didn't truly relax until he started methodically criss-crossing the ends of the rope while decorating Zayn's skin. There was something about the steps to creating it that lulled his mind. There was both long-term and instant gratification with shibari. Most importantly, Liam liked that Zayn had to wait perfectly still for him to tie the ropes and immobilize his body. In the beginning stages, Zayn could move if he wanted to, he could fight. Up until a point, he could escape his bounds; but Zayn never did. He laid there, perfectly limp and allowed Liam to maneuver him into position, knowing the goal was immobilization and complete submission. The slow, practiced lacing of the knots combined with the rush of Zayn’s affectionate helplessness was enough to pull him out of any bad day. Liam hadn't even noticed that he started humming. Or when the humming had graduated to singing softly until he was stopped. 

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," Zayn lead, but the bass of his voice suggested he wasn’t sorry in the least, "my right hand has pins and needles."

"Safety scissors?" Liam asked, abandoning the tie he was working on with Zayn's left arm in favour of carefully examining the lad’s face.

It may have been his favourite rope, but Liam would rather replace it then damage nerves and Zayn never doubted that.

"Those aren’t necessary, Sir, at least not yet. It's not numb or painful yet."

Liam hummed in agreement, tracing the rope up and down his arm in different pathways until he found the right segment to loosen up. He ended up using the scissors when he found the section that was putting too much pressure on the underside of his wrist. With that space of rope severed and re-tied on either side of the original binding, it left his brachial arteries clear to give blood to the hand, and allowed veins to return the blood. 

"Let me know when they stop, Darlin'."

It took Zayn a long time to ignore the anticipation in the room when he coloured in a scene. It’s for his own safety, Zayn knew that, and he’s never had an issue using his safewords. But Zayn had always hated the way it interrupted the evening. It shouldn't have been such a big lesson for him to learn, but it was. He had overlooked pins and needles in the past when they were working with rope and it's something he was very much not proud of. For now, he'll take a moment to let his body collapse completely into the bounds that are holding him up and remember that Liam doesn't mind the interruption if he's bring genuine. 

"They're gone, Sir. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my good boy."

Liam punctuated his words by bending down to kiss the wrist he'd adjusted and then to his forehead, "thank you for telling me, Darlin'."

Liam continued again with the tie on his left arm with nothing more. He found a rhythm again. He found that peace and calm that accompanies having complete and utter control of another person. He checked in periodically with Zayn, making sure the pins and needles hadn't returned, or a reminder there was a bottle of water on the desk if he needed it. But Liam was assured nothing was needed. Zayn was content to lay there, the expanse of his body melted into the furniture he was draped across, letting Liam manipulate the flesh of his arm in any way desired. The perfect peace when enduring utter madness. 

Liam left both of the wrists clear of rope, but had taken the extra step of getting twine for his fingers, pulling them out straight so that every muscle in Zayn's hands were pulled taut and beyond his control. It would be frustrating to him. Harder for Zayn to bear the pain for Liam. As Liam started swatting at him with the crop, there'd be hardly anywhere for Zayn to put his energy. He's not to make noise, his arms pinned down, hands immobile - all the way out to the tips of his fingers. All that'll be left for him is kicking his legs. And even that will be denied, as Liam would take up residence there as he cropped Zayn. It would make the task as challenging as possible. The exact design of the evening was coming together just as Liam intended. Asking Zayn to silently take the pain, with increased discomfort and decreased coping mechanisms. He wanted to see the lad squirm. Wanted to see how desperately Zayn would try to please him, and how devastated he would be when he inevitably failed at the task set before him. 

'I've been using a lot of zippers on you lately." Liam commented, applying the first clothes pin to Zayn’s left side, a few inches below his armpit. "But I think we're going to play a new game tonight.” Another pinch. 

There were no further instructions given in the moment, and Zayn was hyper focused on Liam’s actions. His Dom was looking to play tonight and nothing would be fair about the way it was set up. He felt the pinch of three, four, five clothespins on his left side before Liam switched over to his right side. Each pin put precisely in the same position as the one on the left. The two sides of his flank a perfect mirror. 

"You've got five on each side and I've got a crop to knock them off with." 

Zayn was expecting more of an explanation when he felt rubber bands snap around the souls of his feet.

"And each time you don't answer my question or you're wrong, I'm going to snap these around your feet."

Oh fuck,

"And you may be wondering what's in it for you. You should know, Zayn, that the answer to that question is nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Liam sounded cold and wholly unforgiving, “nothing except letting me hit you. Is there anything you'd like to say to this?"

A question, it was the key to opening up his locked jaw. The only time that Zayn would be allowed to speak outside of safe words and short answers to Liam. And the latter a luxury Zayn would only have after some sort of infliction of pain. This was it, this was his chance to be given an easier task, to have a night that did something fun for him as well. 

"Thank you, Sir, for using this body as your own for pleasure."

Zayn could only imagine the devilish smile that shuttered across Liam’s face as he spoke.

"I'm not going to be asking a lot for your colours tonight, but you use them as you see fit." A pause, fitting a finger across Zayn's right wrist and pushed down firmly. "And if I find out you don't tell me of any tingling or numbness going on anywhere on this body, you'll have hell to pay for it. Do you understand me, Darlin'? Answer."

The name was a gift. It was probably a reward for accepting his fate for the night without disputing. Zayn took it with wide open arms and a grateful smile.

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

And this is why Zayn was perfect for Liam. He was strong willed and stubborn to the bone, but he yielded completely to Liam when they scened. He didn't need to be lead with a harness stitched out of retired fire hoses and a rein composed of linked iron. Rather, he was lead by a piece of thread. Four flimsy strands that were twisted together and freyable with little force. Zayn measured the tension and changed his speed accordingly as they went along. Liam held him in position and gave him the cues to succeed. Their gate was as one. They allowed each other to thrive: Liam gave Zayn the structure and the knowing trust of being in control. And Zayn gave Liam a body to concour completely and without fear. 

The first crack of the riding crop was crips and delicious across Zayn's bum. Zayn gave a soft hum and was rewarded with a snap of the rubberband on his right foot.

"I don't want to hear you tonight outside of the answers to my questions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

The second hit cascaded down his right thigh. The crop travelled across his body in predictable ways. Up and down each thigh, then up one side of his back and down the opposite flank. It was just a warm up. Zayn couldn't help but take each satisfying hit and relax into it. The hard part was yet to come: the questions, the punishments in the form of latex splintering into his feet, whatever sort of fresh hell that was sure to accompany the clothes pins. 

A break came after the first round of hits. Liam insisted that Zayn drink some water and run down his body again. Otherwise, he kept their break short. Impatience was seeping through every crack of calm that Liam had built up. He couldn't wait to take the film of control that Zayn held.

He aimed for Zayn's frenulum and was impressed by the boy's ability to keep his mouth closed. His breathing was harsh and coming in short bursts, but his mouth was silent and Liam was proud. His next target was the meat of Zayn's armpit. Zayn’s ankles were flexing and relaxing in rhythm with the waves of pain. It was essentially the only part of his body he had free will of movement. His head and neck were rope free, but Zayn had long since learned that there was no benefit to bucking his neck up and down. Liam eventually would have secure it somehow - most likely with a leather harness that fit around his face and was secured to an anal hook with a short length of rope that restricted his movement. Least Liam allow Zayn to give himself whiplash.

The boy's leg jumped when Liam knocked the first pin off of his skin. Right side, second from the top.

"Which one was that?"

"Sir?" 

"You've got five on each side and I've got a crop to knock them off with," Liam repeated from earlier in the night. "I want you to tell me which one I've just knocked off."

"I don't know, Sir."

Liam took a hold of the rubber band around his left soul, and stretched it taught. "Well you'd better figure it out. I'm looking for the side and which number out of 5 it was. Closest to your armpit is one, furthest down is five."

"Right side! Erm, third down? The middle?"

Liam released the band from his finger in way of response. He moved back to peppering the available flesh with bites from his crop without giving Zayn a chance to even out his breathing.

Right side, four down came next. Zayn got it wrong again. Liam snapped both of the bands on his feet. One right after another, and enjoyed watching Zayn writhe in the bonds he had tied on earlier in the night. 

Left side, middle. 

Zayn was spot on that time. He answered immediately, but not before Liam had asked the question. Liam kissed his left foot instead of hurting it. A few seconds later he found more skin to kiss, this time with his crop instead of his lips.

Left side, the fifth of five. Liam asked immediately this time. Zayn wasn't allowed a moment's rest before the crop continued licking his sides. Zayn started losing count of clothes pins knocked off compared to the regular burn of the crop. He could only lie there hopelessly and take a stab in the dark when asked which pin it was.

Right side, five down.

Zayn was struggling and Liam knew it. He wasn't being allowed to go down and Zayn was absolutely miserable for it. Liam kept his attention constantly with the repercussions too high for Zayn to ignore. 

Right side, four down. 

If he had been allowed to lay there and take it, he would've drifted long ago. He would be happy and blissed out. But Liam kept his mental facilities in persistent need, kept him away from the grips of subspace. And most importantly Liam kept him exactly where he wanted him: in pain for his pleasure.

There was a break to check his blood sugar. They ended up pausing for a few minutes so Liam could hand feed Zayn a package of gummies along with some water. He massaged some blood back into Zayn’s hands as they waited fifteen (15) minutes to recheck his blood sugar. Once the 6.8 came on the screen and Zayn answered ‘green’, Liam immediately went back to work. 

Liam was beginning to wind down when it happened. Zayn choked on an inhale and spiralled into a loud grunt. The misstep in breathing was understandable, Zayn had put in a lot of hard work and Liam was impressed, but the whine coming afterwards that morphed into a growl caused irritation flooding back into Liam’s blood. The two swift smacks to Zayn's exposed ball sack sent him beyond his ability of silence. He had screamed out in pain and began crying.

"I told you silent, boy." Liam delivered a few more swats to various sensitive spots. "I didn't think you'd ignore me tonight."

"I- Please. Didn't mean to."

"You really don't know what silent is. Do you?"

"I-" Zayn was cut off by the crop landing - half on the edge of his plug, the other kissing the skin of his rim. The impact stung with pain both inside and out and sent him learching in his bonds. 

"Be quite." The words were low and agonizingly slow. Zayn could hear every last consonant of anger wavering in Liam's voice.

Zayn was truly crying openly, then. After a few minutes, Liam started swatting at him again and Zayn did his best to keep the gasps of air silent. It sounded so loud in the silence of the rest of the room. But Zayn physically couldn't stop it. Before long, Liam decided he didn't entirely hate it - the genuine unstoppable vocalitics of pain. Liam had grown to appreciate over the years.

Every time Zayn attempted to leave his mind and let his body take the pain, the guilt of disappointment and punishment became too much to bare. The consequence: presently enduring all of the hurt. There truly wasn't anything in it for Zayn tonight. It made the challenge harder once he realised that for himself. There was no light to the end of this tunnel. Nothing but the promise of only ten (10) clothespins and hope that Liam would be done shortly thereafter. He was offered safe words - more times than he expected, to be quite honest - but he just couldn't make himself say them. This was Liam at his core. And this was Zayn working for his partner. This was Zayn leaving it all for Liam to take and expecting nothing in return. It wasn’t unbearable. Not yet, anyway.

There were three (3) clothes pins left on Zayn when Liam decided he was satisfied for the evening. Zayn was pulling so hard on the ropes, Liam wondered what sort of bruising would be there for the next few days. His chest was rising as far off the bench as his bounds would allow with every snap of the rubber bands around his feet. Zayn had tried. He tried so hard, and had been so completely wrecked, and still doing as best as he could. Moreover, Liam was finally content. 

Liam had gotten the day wrong. He was off-footed and uncontrolled from the moment he woke up that morning. But now, now he had an entire body underneath him to pull and twist and play with and hurt as he pleased. He got his tie perfect, he was efficient in breaking Zayn down. He was good at this. He was good, and he was worthy of Zayn submitting to him. Zayn had taken to the evening with hardly any convincing, even when he had no idea what he was in store for. It was the faith and their trust in each other modeled out. Liam’s dominance was fulfilled for the evening. He had been allowed to tear up this boy in front of him, and now he was tired. He was ready to mend. He was ready to be tender and to care for. 

"I'll make you a deal, Darlin'," Liam taunted, "If you can answer my next question correctly, then I'll take last two off nicely."

It would hurt either way, Zayn knew it, but at least this way he would be done kindly. This was his chance to fly. This was a kindness Zayn didn’t want to forgo.

Liam played with all three of them before he decided which to strike. He pulled them each back and forth to stretch the skin. The blow was sharp and right on target, hitting only the peg near the base but missing his skin. Liam waited a moment to ask the question. He let the pain wash through Zayn's body and fuzz out his mind. Liam waited until the rhythmic flexing of his ankles stopped before he drew back the rubber bands on both feet. If he was offering the mercy of alleviating the pain, it was only fair to offer an equal and opposite punishment. 

"Tell me, which one was that? "

Zayn hesitated as he felt the pull to his feet. There was more at stake than two more strikes of the crop and he knew it full well, "Left side, the first one, Sir." 

"Very good," Liam purred. 

He moved the bands on his feet down slowly and then snapped them. Only about an inch and a half of space between his souls and the band. A playful tap in comparison to what he had received throughout the night. For good measure, just one last little surge of pain. 

Zayn didn't dare move a muscle in his body. Just because the rubber bands and the pins had the promise of removal didn’t mean he was done submitting for the evening. It dawned on Zayn when Liam pulled a gentle hand through his hair that his Dom could probably go on for hours longer. If things did continue, maybe he'd be allowed to fly though it. 

If only Liam would let him get some enjoyment from this now that he'd had his fun.

Liam dragged his hand from the roots of Zayn's hair down and across his back. Over the segments of rope on his shoulders and then moved lower to his torso. He pushed into each of the existing welts that marked the placement of the clothespins from earlier in the night. It was another last bit of cruelness that made Zayn squirm underneath his hands. 

Whichever way he chose to remove the remaining two clothes pins, it would be painful. But Liam wasn’t particularly interested in hurting. 

"Alright, Darlin', I'm gonna take this one off. Breath in-" he paused as he heard Zayn bring a gasp in- "and out.

Liam eased the clasp off slowly and then placed a hand on the skin. Not too hard, not rubbing, just covering the skin. 

"Good boy. One more. In again... and out."

Zayn was grateful Liam was showing him this kindness. 

"You're done, baby." Liam had crouched down to Zayn's eye-level, "I'm going to cut you out of this, so you need to keep still for me. You can go under now. I'll take care of you."

"I- " Zayn had started but froze. Liam hadn’t said he could speak yet. He hadn't given Zayn permission.

"Go on, Darlin'. You're done with the rules for the night."

"You don't have to cut the ropes. You could just untie me if you wanted to."

"You don’t want me to use the scissors?"

"You could, I just thought-” Zayn didn’t want to demand anything. “You don’t have to use them on my account, Sir. If it’s not too much to ask, I think I would enjoy it, you untieing me. But I know you’ve had a long day and I’dunderstand if you prefer the scissors.”

“I’ve never had too long of a day to take care of you.”

“Okay.”

“Untying you by hand sounds lovely, Darlin’,” Liam’s had reached down to Zayn’s chin and encouraged eye contact. “Thank you for telling me. You did so well tonight, and I want you to enjoy the rest of it. You just lay there and I’ll be so gentle while I get you out of this web. You can go under now if you want to.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Zayn closed his eyes again and sagged into the ropes. He was done for the evening, it was his turn to enjoy himself. He startled again, though, when he felt the cold press of scissors against his right hand. His shoulders tightened, alarmed by the metal. He felt the metal being pulled away felt a warm hand rub over his fingers placating him.

"I’m sorry, Darlin', I should ‘ave warned you. I'm going to cut the twine. We've got 30 metres of it and I don’t have the nails to untie the knots I made. Just your fingers. Everything else I'll untie myself."

Zayn nodded and tried not to think anymore. Liam was going to take care of him. He was done for the night, he could hurt without thinking now. Every muscle that was allowed to relax in Zayn's hands was accompanied by a throbbing ache. He hadn't dared to keep count of the number of cramps he had gotten during the night. The massaging Liam insisted on wasn't helping in the moment, but it would be less painful in the end if Liam started putting careful movements in his joints now rather than keeping them idle. The first moan that slipped out caused Zayn to tense his body, waiting with guilt for the hit to his bottom that was sure to result from his misstep. Instead, Liam put a gentle hand on Zayn's back.

"You're done for the night, Darlin', you can make as much noise as you want. You did so well and I'm so proud of you. You're done now."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome. Let me know if I'm going too fast, yeah? I can go as slow as you want."

"I'll let you know."

Zayn sighed into his remaining binds again, releasing the last bit of tension in his muscles. He was freer with an occasional hum when Liam rotated his wrists softly or the first bend of his elbow. A look to Zayn's face revealed that the lad probably wasn't hearing much of what Liam was saying. His eyes had glanced over and Zayn was well and truly in his own mind. His eyes were soft, though, like everything in his soul were at peace. There were pet names being thrown out every other sentence and Zayn was preening under the attention. Liam was happy to see that Zayn was well on his way to being completely wound down before the fog of subspace cleared. 

Zayn startled when Liam started manipulating his shoulders. Aside from his fingers, they felt the brunt of stress from the rope during the night and it showed in how stiff the joints were. Liam took care in working the muscles open. Zayn’s eyes cleared up a bit after that and Liam suspected he was beginning to come out of it. 

“You feeling okay, Darlin’? Need anything?”

“Just sore. Still a little gone, I think?”

"I'm gonna take your plug out and then we can get you over to the bed, yeah?" Liam asked. He wanted to be snuggling Zayn in their bed by the time he was fully back. 

Zayn's lower body went rigid at the mention of the plug. He tried to mask it, but Liam could see the way his hole clenched around the metal. Even with how generous Zayn surely was with lube, it would be difficult for Liam to remove the plug without Zayn’s corporation. Clearly, Zayn wasn’t quite ready to let that go, so Liam moved along. They would revisit it later.

“Do you think you’d make it over to the bed, Love? Or should I carry you?”

“Help me kneel up for a bit first?” Zayn asked nervously.

“Alright, love, up we get.”

Zayn felt light headed as soon as he was upright again. Liam was already there, tucking a hand under his knees and gently moving Zayn’s head in the crook of his elbow. They were only a few steps from the bed, hardly any ground for Liam to cover at all. 

“I need you on your front for a few more minutes, Darlin’, so I can put some cream on your bum. And then you can get comfortable and I’ll work round you.”

‘Yeah. Thank you for carryin’ me.”

Liam hummed in reply and reached for their stash of cream. After gently soothing over the obvious welts left in the wake of the crop, Liam moved to Zayn’s upper back. Zayn’s thoracic back was always tight from all the sitting he did at work, and Liam had long ago taken it upon himself to learn some massage techniques to alleviate the tension.

After that Zayn was happy to flop onto his back, groaning with appreciation when Liam tucked a long pillow under his knees for some support. He fell in and out of tracing what Liam was doing for a while. Zayn would check out while Liam was rubbing lotion into his right side only for him to realize the next sensation he felt was Liam swiping an antiseptic over what must have been broken skin on the bottom of his left foot. Healing lotion next followed by socks and a light blanket draped overtop of his calves once he finished the other. 

“Li?”

“Hey love,” Liam looked up tenderly, “you back with me?”

“Mostly.”

“I’m almost done here. Do you need anything?”

“Can we check my blood sugar? I can’t feel?”

“You’re numb?”

“No, I just- I usually have a grasp on where my blood sugar is based on how I feel. But my head feels drunk, and my body hurts. I just can’t figure out where I am.”

“Yeah, we can do that for you, Darlin’.”

It was 8.7 and Zayn was over the moon about it. Liam knew it was a good number, but was concerned about a drop sometime in the night - Zayn usually had a two hour window that he dropped after a scene. They agreed on gummies in the moment and to check again after 20 minutes to make sure the trends were good. 

"Are you ready for me to take the plug out, Darlin'? Or do you want it for a little bit longer?"

"I can keep it?"

"It has to come out before you go to sleep tonight," Liam clarified, "the bulb is too big to leave it in all night. But you can keep it until we go to bed if you’d like."

Choices. Liam would support Zayn, but there needed to be choices for Zayn to make as they navigated their way out of it. Some things were non-negotiable: socks on his feet; praise, pet names, body contact, and more praise; water - at least a bottle for each of them; regular testing of his blood sugar and appropriate actions following the numbers. Other things happened differently each time. Sometimes there was a shower or a bath, sometimes it was nothing. There were nights that Zayn wanted to cuddle - either the little spoon or the big. One night, Zayn asked to sleep in the guest bed instead of sharing theirs. Liam didn’t sleep a wink that night, but obliged the request. Other nights he wanted to talk. After some scenes they stayed up for hours on end after the adrenaline high, some scenes Zayn passed out as soon as they were done and Liam joined him when the initial aftercare was completed.

“Alright, love,” Liam gently patted Zayn’s shoulder to make sure he was coherent, “I’m all done. Are you ready to turn in for the night, or do you want to stay up for a bit longer and have some dinner?”

“I think we’re both ready for bed."

“I’m going to leave you for a moment if that’s okay. I brought home toasties from Pret that we can eat in bed.”

“You’re the love of my life,” Zayn smiled and reached his head up to kiss Liam’s arm, “give me 10 and I’ll go with you to heat them up? It’ll probably be good for me to move around a bit before I go to bed.”

“You let me know when you’re ready, love. No rush.”

They ended up staying in bed for another 30 minutes. Liam checked his blood sugar again and it seemed to be keeping steady. Zayn slowly started working his own movements back into his joints and Liam hummed in approval when Zayn crawled on top of him and started lazily making out with Liam. It was nice. He was tired and ready to go to bed, but Liam would have continued in that moment happily for another few hours. 

“You go down and start warming those toasties, I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

Liam appraised Zayn for a moment, but decided not to question him.

“Call out for me if you need anything. And if you feel light headed again, don’t go down the stairs without me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’m serious, Zayn.”

Zayn fixed his eyes on Liam’s nudged him out of the bed, “As am I. Promise. I’ll be down soon.”

When Zayn heard Liam descend the stairs, he got up from the bed. His entire body felt stiff and he ached in the opposite of a good burn. Everything was sore and it was hell to walk on his freshly tortured feet. But Zayn wouldn’t give up the underlying feeling of satisfaction for anything. This was the diligent faith pouring out of the cracks in his skin and the bruises in flesh. This was the careful consideration of Liam asking and Zayn receiving. This was taking care of each other.

The thought of letting the plug go was easier now that he was up and moving around. It was too big to wear comfortably and with every step, the ball bearing in it shifted uncomfortably. The cool of the bathroom tile felt nice on his padded feet, and Zayn realised with a smile that Liam had put him in ones with grippers on the bottom. Liam was right, the plug was a little more difficult to pull out, and Zayn doesn’t want to even begin to think of just how uncomfortable it would have been if he insisted on waiting until morning like his original plan.

Zayn took his time easing it out and cleaning himself up afterwards. A flannel got the worst of it and he dressed himself in a pair of black pants to catch the rest of it. He washed the plug next, and took the time to put it back in its place with the rest of the toys. Liam had done most of the cleaning already while Zayn was too out of it to even register that it had happened. 

By the time the time he actually made it down the stairs, Liam was sitting at the table looking absolutely exhausted. To his credit, he popped up as soon as he saw Zayn, but he had been caught. 

“Tired?” Zayn asked playfully as he secured the plates and sat at the table.

“I’m okay.”

“We’ll leave the washing up until tomorrow,” Zayn decided casually, “eat your food and lets get you to bed.”

“You’re sure? I can stay up for an episode or two if you need it?”

“I don’t. You do need bed.”

Liam nodded easily, “your plug though, non-negotiable.”

“Already taken care of, Li. You can check if you want,” the wink afterwards was enough to make Liam blush and throw a crisp at the lad.

As Zayn had instructed, the washing up was left in the sink. Liam excused it with letting them soak and he was sheapored up the stairs. He was just about good for brushing his teeth and washing his face before stripping off down to his pants and climb into bed. 

“Big or little spoon tonight?” Liam asked as they began to pull the duvet back on the bed. 

“Neither? I think I want to be on my back, if that’s alright.”

“I think we can manage it alright,” 

Zayn fell onto his back and reached his arms opened his arms to Liam. The other lad was quick to drape himself overtop of Zayn. Liam settled his head just above the steady thrum-thum of Zayn’s heart, wrapped his arms across his chest, and hooked one of his legs across Zayn’s. As Zayn started to card his fingers through Liam’s hair, the lad sat up suddenly. The urgency of a fire blazing. 

“Oh, Darlin’, do you want me to-- Let me,” 

Liam was already slithering his way down the bed, pushing the covers back to reveal Zayn’s pants. It was a little difficult in the dark, but Liam managed to start working his fingers at the clasp of Zayn’s cage. Zayn was frozen, his mind screaming and his joints refusing to comply with his urge to cover Liam’s hands and stop him.

"No, I want-- Can I keep it on? Just for tonight. Please, if you're done with me?"

Liam had stopped his ministrations, but seemed to need a minute to think through whether or not he was granting the request. 

"I want you to tell me if that changes."

"If I don't get to come, then I want to keep it on," Liam smiled at the concrete of Zayn’s voice, “I’ve worn it for days at a time. Overnight won’t do any damage, right?”

Zayn was aware enough to know he sounded crazy, but sometimes the confines of the medal was a comfort - especially after he had spent a large part of the evening tied. It was something to keep him together once everything else was taken. Something to hold him inside the lines now that all the other boundaries had been blown wide open. 

Liam was petting at the side of Zayn’s hip then, trying to make eye contact. 

"You can keep it on for up to two weeks, if you’d like. And you don’t need permission to be released from it when you decide you’re ready for it to come off. If you change your mind later and want it off, I want you to take it off yourself or tell me, okay?”

"Thank you." 

Liam was hesitant to respond to the gratification. Zayn was right, it wasn’t Liam’s choice to keep or remove the cage anymore. Instead, he opted for gently coaxing the right parts back into place and pressing a kiss into the left hip bone. He grabbed the duvet and agin and settled himself back across Zayn’s body. 

“Thank you for tonight. I love you.”

“Love you,” Zayn responded.

Liam was snoring within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Hop on down to the kudos/comments section if you feel so inclined.  
> All the love,  
> xx.


End file.
